Balada por un reencuentro
by Ylaris
Summary: Edward se encuentra deprimido en su mundo sin Bella. Podrá Bella perdonarlo?


**Hola a todos!! He vuelto!! peor con un One-shot, para que no se olviden de mi ;D**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la gran Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Balada por un reencuentro

**Balada por un reencuentro**

La luminosidad era lo bastante baja como para que un humano no fuera capaz de distinguir los cuerpos que se movían al compás de una música tranquila.

Las conversaciones se entremezclaban en un zumbido que podía parecer distendido y agradable, pero que hizo a Edward fruncir el ceño con disgusto. Estaba más susceptible que normalmente a los eventos sociales. Se dejó caer con descuido en una silla colocada solo para mantener la fachada. Nadie en ese salón se cansaría.

_¿Qué le ocurrirá a Edward hoy? Han pasado años desde que lo viera tan abstraído en su mundo._ Alzó los ojos para distinguir la figura de Eleazar acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

- No me gustan los bailes sociales

- ¡Vamos! -le dijo con incredulidad-. Te encantaba bailar

- Hoy no -dijo cortante. _Esto es extraño. Me pregunto si… _Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente cortados por la aparición de Alice a un lado de Eleazar.

- Edward, prometiste que bailaríamos una vez, vengo a cobrarte ese baile ahora.- Él la miró tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, pero estos estaban girando entorno a la ropa de los presentes. Con un suspiro resignado se puso en pie mientras tendía una mano hacia la pequeña vampiro. Ella posó la suya sobre la que se ofrecía y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Mientras giraban, Edward observaba a los invitados de la velada. Era el baile que ofrecían los Volturi a aquellos con los quienes tenían buenas relaciones o buscaba conseguir tratos favorables. Ellos sabían que no eran el aquelarre de vampiros más fuerte que existía, pero mantenían jugosos acuerdos con quienes podían ser posibles amenazas. Así que, cada siglo organizaban esta fiesta, que reunía a más de cien vampiros en un solo punto.

_¿Sigues pensando en la discusión?_ El mayor de los hijos Cullen volvió su mirada a su acompañante antes de asentir. _No te preocupes de eso esta noche. Ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer. _La dueña de esos pensamientos se estremeció al ver el dolor y desesperanza reflejada en los ojos de su interlocutor ante sus palabras. Quiso abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero sabía que él se apartaría de su contacto. Escuchó como dejaba salir un suspiro derrotado antes de contestar

- Eso es lo que me preocupa.- Se mantuvieron danzando unos minutos más hasta que la canción terminó. Luego fue apartada cortésmente mientras él volvía a su antigua posición: sentado, hombros caídos y vista al piso, en la silla más apartada del salón.

La pequeña y alegre Cullen miró con preocupación a su hermano antes de que una visión le acechara. Sintió a Jasper sostenerle suavemente. Cuando logró enfocar su mirada en él. Una sonrisa de alegría se extendió por su rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá? -preguntó su pareja. Ella negó con la cabeza alejando de sus pensamientos la reciente visión concentrándose nuevamente en el decorado y ropaje de los presentes.

- Un secreto -le dijo. Él la miró extrañado. Ella simplemente lo besó dulcemente y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

Edward estaba demasiado perdido en sus recuerdos para poder captar la visión de su hermana. Una y otra vez se repetían en su mente los hechos que tanto le perturbaban.

_En la casa de los Cullen se podía escuchar una dulce tonada de un piano. Todo era quietud y paz. Aún cuando estaba el cielo completamente cubierto, el día estaba muy claro. Una suave brisa jugueteaba con los árboles y entraba suavemente en la casa de los vampiros. Todos estaban ocupados en sus quehaceres. Un joven de inhumana belleza, cabellos cobrizos y hermosos ojos dorados, tocaba suavemente el piano. Llenando toda la casa de su sonido y armonía. De pronto unos pasos, demasiado ligeros para ser oídos por humanos, pero claros para todos los habitantes de la casa, se dirigen hasta el pianista. Éste detiene su tonada para mirar a su visita. Una sonrisa suave se instala en sus labios al verla. Hermosa, con su cabellera café la viento enmarcando su cara de corazón y sus ojos dorados brillando en furia._

_- ¿Qué significa que me cancelaran la matricula a mis clases de la universidad?_

_- ¿Lo hicieron? -dijo el pianista sin mucho interés, volviendo su mirada a las partituras. Escuchó un gruñido al lado suyo._

_- No me vengas con el no-se-de-qué-me-hablas, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, porque sé perfectamente que tuviste que ver en que me denegaran la entrada a la universidad cuando tuve una entrevista perfecta y mis notas son más que sobresalientes. _

_- Tal vez no quieren quedar en ridículo ante tanta perfección, mi amor -dijo suavemente el vampiro._

_- ¿Puedo saber por qué no quieres que vaya que debes obligar a una institución educativa a negar el servicio que ofrecen?_

_- Sabes que la media de días nublados allí son menores a cincuenta días al año. No puedes exponerte de esta manera, cariño._

_- Tomé __cursos en la noche__**.**_

_- Es muy lejos, Bella, tendrías que arrendar algo allí._

_- Edward, tengo, o más bien tenía todo arreglado. ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?_

_- Es arriesgado, aún no…_

_- ¿Vas a decir que aún no puedo controlarme perfectamente? ¿Debo recordarte que hace treinta años asistimos juntos a la universidad?_

_- Eso era distinto. Esta vez irías sola. Es muy peligroso. No se discute más -diciendo esto se levanto para encaminarse a su habitación, pero fue cortado por su esposa que le miraba enfurecida._

_- No hemos terminado -dijo con los dientes apretados. Edward se masajeó el puente de la nariz buscando una salida a esto. Si él perdía la paciencia…_

_- Bella, cariño. Entiende que es aún muy pronto. En una década o dos todo será distinto._

_- No, Edward. El punto es que me negaste la posibilidad sin siquiera negociarlo._

_- No es un punto negociable._

_- Mi conversión no era negociable y aquí estoy._

_- Eso es completamente…_

_- No -lo cortó la vampira furiosa-. El problema aquí es que aún me ves como una humana indefensa que necesita que lo decidas todo por mí._

_- Eso no es…_

_- Sabes que sí. Nunca necesité un arrogante dictador que no me deja ser._

_- Estás siendo injusta y lo sabes -el tono de su discusión les dio a entender a los otros habitantes de la casa que esta no era una pelea como cualquiera. Ellos siempre peleaban, como cualquier pareja, pero siempre había uno que se retractaba y lo dejaban por al paz. Tal parece que esta no iba a ser una de esas veces. _

_- Bella, Edward -la voz de Esme entrando los distrajo unos segundos, mientras Jasper intentaba calmar el ambiente. Una tensa calma se instaló entre los dos, quienes se miraban evaluando quien se rendiría primero. Bella fue quien rompió el contacto visual y miró hacia en suelo. Una semi sonrisa comenzó a brotar de los labios de su pareja antes de ser cortada por las palabras de su esposa._

_- Yo… -un leve temblor en el labio inferior de su mujer le hizo darse cuenta que tal vez la discusión no había terminado-. Creo que necesito un tiempo para pensar. Nunca creí que me harías esto. No solo traicionar mi confianza al hacer esto a mis espaldas, sino también desvalorizarme. Necesito irme un tiempo._

_- ¿Qué? -fue lo único capaz de decir su interlocutor. Demasiado impactado por las implicancias de sus palabras._

_- Necesito un tiempo a solas. No me busquen. Yo… quiero estar sola -Con esas palabras dejó el salón para buscar algo de ropa para su improvisado viaje. Su esposo subió tan rápido como ella._

_- Bella, conversémoslo, por favor -Le rogó con desesperación._

_- Me haces daño, Edward. Necesito un respiro. _

Un suspiro que no pudo detener lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos. No había pasado mucho más después de eso. Él tratando de buscarla, ella sin dar señales de vida. Alice no podía verla. Parte del poder de Bella era bloquearse de todos los poderes. Nada lograba alcanzarla cuando no quería ser encontrada. Así que se dio por vencido luego de tres semanas de buscarla insaciablemente. Se quedó en casa esperándola, listo para rogar su perdón. Reconocía que había, en verdad, sobreprotegido a Bella en demasía. Algunos hábitos eran difíciles de quitar.

Y ahí estaba él. En una fiesta entre gente que apreciaba, con música de su agrado, pero sin deseos de hacer nada. O hacer nada sin Bella.

- ¿Por qué no me invitas este baile, Edward? -la voz profunda de Tanya le hizo alzar la vista para mirarla. _Vamos, Edward, estamos en una fiesta para pasarlo bien, no puedes estar todo amargado en un rincón._

- Obsérvame -fue todo lo que pronunció para luego volver a entrar en su mundo de depresión sin Bella.

- Te propongo algo -el telépata miró a sus dorados ojos escuchando más por cortesía que por deseo-, baila conmigo una vez. Si te aburres demasiado te ayudo a que nadie más venga a molestarte -_Es una promesa Edward._

- Vamos -fue todo lo que dijo.

Se estuvieron moviendo delicada y elegantemente por unos minutos. Edward cerró los ojos, dispuesto a mentirse a sí mismo y convencerse de que tenía entre sus brazos a su amada esposa, no a su querida amiga. Su momentánea ceguedad le impidió ver a quien llegaba de improviso. Vestida con un simple traje de color azul. Se asomó por la puerta mientras buscaba a su familia. Localizó a su esposo bailando con Tanya, quien en ese momento se detuvo y fijó su mirada en ella. La vampira se acercó a su esposo, quien se había separado de su actual pareja de baile. La incertidumbre y la esperanza se entremezclaban en los ojos de su pareja, quien le veía acercarse sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Ambos esposos quedaron uno frente al otro, mirándose, hablándose y amándose con la mirada. Vacilante, Edward posó su mano sobre la de ella. Bella no protestó y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su pareja. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo de reconciliación.

- Te extrañé -musitó Bella.

- Lo siento -murmuró a su vez Edward.

- ¿Prometes no volver a hacer algo como eso? -dijo ella separándose ligeramente de Edward para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo prometo -le dijo con seguridad, luego añadió-. No vuelvas a irte de mi lado.

- Prometido.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno, eso fue. Estaba ahí en mí mente y tenía que dejarlo salir de alguna manera.

Espero que les guste y le dedico el chap a mi Beta **Sirenita!!** que es la mejor Beta en al historia de las betas!! XD, sin ofender a las betas lectoras.

Con todo cariño.

Nos vemos pronto... espero

Ylaris


End file.
